


Searching For the Righteous Man [podfic/art]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Reincarnation, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Art and Podfic for DC Derringer's story Searching For the Righteous Man.</p><p>Dean lived a long, happy, full life thanks to Castiel, and they were going to spend eternity in Heaven together. But when Dean is reincarnated, Castiel must find him, and ultimately decide if he should keep him, or let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching For the Righteous Man [podfic/art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DC_Derringer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Searching for the Righteous Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526575) by [DC_Derringer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer). 



 

 

 

**Title: Searching For the Righteous Man  
**

**Fandom** : Supernatural

**Author:[DC_Derringer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/works)**

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing: Dean/Cas  
**

**Rating** : Explicit

**Length** : 3:18:42

**Summary** :

Dean lived a long, happy, full life thanks to Castiel, and they were going to spend eternity in Heaven together. But when Dean is reincarnated, Castiel must find him, and ultimately decide if he should keep him, or let him go.

Original work can be found: [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2526575/chapters/5615048)

Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20DC%20Derringer/searching%20for%20the%20righteous%20man.mp3)


End file.
